Waiting to Breathe
by GoldenGoddess90
Summary: Bella comes to grips with the future she has chosen. Story of how Eward and Bella's Epic loves strenthens their relationships. Lots of romance not corny stuff though. Takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Stephenie Meyer Owns twilight! REVIEW PLZ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : For the love of .....

"Don't" I urged as Edward gently pulled away from my lips. I clung to his shoulders in my futile attempt to hold him in place- as if I would ever win that battle. He smiled the crooked smile that melted my heart every time and left my knees a soggy puddle.

"Careful, love." He spoke quietly in the dark placing his long index finger over the frown that had already formed on my lips. "I'm not made of stone you know." I cocked my eyebrow wryly and he chuckled at my silent accusation. "Okay so maybe I am, but that doesn't mean we should push my limits any more than we already have." His voice was still velvet but his face had taken on a stern edge that I didn't particularly like. I wriggled my body awkwardly toward his cold figure not ready to give in to his rationality.

"What about my limits" I squeaked. "I swear that I'm going to implode or something!" I struggled with the blanket I was currently cocooned in, in my best efforts to sit up straight. Edward sighed and gently caught one of my flailing arms, pulling me carefully up and towards his side.

"Bella," he spoke as he turned his gaze on me. Suddenly I realized that sitting up was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea. I felt my resolve melt away before he even spoke. "How many times have we been over this? Can't you comprehend what it would do to me if I ever hurt you?" He waited silently for me to respond all the while hypnotizing me with his topaz eyes- that were darker than they should be - and tracing his fingers over my jaw bone. I shuddered from his touch and he pulled the discarded blanked back around my body instinctively.

"Fine", sighed heavily, dropping my gaze to the purple comforter I was swaddled in.

"Please don't be upset love; it's only for the best." His patronizing tone did little to ebb my crankiness but I simply nodded and sighed in response, laying my head on his cold shoulder as he sang the lullaby that never failed to coax me into the dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I hate Saturdays

I woke to the sound of Charlie's convey pulling out of the front yard. I rolled to the side searching for Edward's cold touch but found a hard metal object instead. My eyes snapped open as I pulled back the comforter. I cocked my head to the side, trying to comprehend why Edward would have left this object for me to find in his absence, he usually left a note. I picked up the small silver cell phone and examined it closely. It wasn't his, at least not the one he usually carried and it wasn't as if he was the absent minded type to leave his phone behind by mistake. My thought pattern was jolted by a sharp beep from the device I held in my hand. Curiously I flipped the cell open, immediately greeted by a text message, it was from Edward.

"_Bella love, I've gone hunting with Em, I'll be back as soon as I can. Please try not to get in any trouble while I'm gone. Oh by the way, be sure to tell the girl in the mirror I can't live without her- Edward"_

I smiled and read the message over twice before flipping the cell phone closed and throwing it on the deserted side of the bed. Then I groaned, realizing that I would be without Edward for a whole entire day and possibly maybe even the entire weekend. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I forced my body upwards and walked over to my dresser snatching my toiletry bag and stalking into the bathroom.

The day dragged like it always did when Edward wasn't around. I had done all the homework I had for the upcoming week, cleaned the kitchen...twice, cooked Charlie's dinner and even painted my toenails- a ritual that only took place in times of excruciating boredom. I glared at the clock beside my bed.....11:40 pm, where was he and how many damn mountain lions was he going to have to take down before he could come home? I groaned flopping down on my mattress pulling a pillow over my face simultaneously. I let my eyes flutter closed, raking the recent past events across my memory over and over again. Edward had asked me to marry him....and what was even more ludicrous was that I had agreed to his freaking crazy idea! Me .....a wife. I shuddered internally at the thought pushing myself into a sitting position. I sighed slowly, who was I kidding? I needed Edward no matter the prerequisites....and if the only way I could have him was in the form of a husband....well so be it. I flung my legs over the side of my bed onto the floor and walked shakily over to the mirror that hung above my dresser. I exhaled slowly, gripping the furniture in front of me to keep me from passing out. I took three several deep breaths and prepared myself for the inevitable. I stared hard at my reflection and willed myself to say the words that had plagued my dreams night after night since Edward's proposal. My tongue felt heavy and thick as I spoke;

"I----Isabella Swan--- Take You Edward Cullen---To be my lawfully wedded husband---"

I choked on the last word trying harder than ever not to let my already wobbling knees falter beneath me.

"Keep going..." A soft voice called out from the darkness behind me. I half screamed half gurgled whirling around only to find Edward leaning casually against my bedroom's wall- the window closed perfectly leaving no trace of his entry.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Eves dropping is a crime**_

"Edward! Dammit it's rude to eves drop!" I whispered yelled trying to tame my heart which was at the moment threatening to rip itself free of my rib cage. Edward mashed his perfect marble lips together in effort to hide the smile that still appeared in his eyes. "You scared the crap out of me." I said flatly after I was sure I wasn't suffering a stroke.

"Sorry love" he all but whispered, his voice dripping with amusement. I glared at him and he cocked his head to the side standing up straight and opening his arms, inviting me into the embrace I craved all day. The moonlight cascaded through the window and illuminated his perfect, chiselled features which in turn did wicked things to my insides. Suddenly my heart was hammering again.

I stood still gripping my dresser from behind afraid that if i moved my knees would give out again. Edward rolled his eyes that were now a perfect shade of golden honey after his hunt and chuckled slowly as he made his way toward me. His walk was strong but elegant and it did nothing to ease my heart palpitations. He drew my slender form into his arms slowly but firmly and let out a deep sigh. I smiled into his chest revelling in knowing that being away from each other was just as much of a struggle for him as it was to me. So much so that i wouldn't be surprised if Edward began hunting pigeons in the place of mountain lions so that he wouldn't have to go on these horrid hunting trips. I couldn't help but giggle as I imagined Edward crouched over poultry ready to attack.

"What's so funny" he asked, his velvet voice vibrating in his chest.

"Nothing" I said as innocently as I could manage lifting my face and pulling his head down to mine. It was instant fire as soon as our lips touched. I pressed my body against his and naughtily wriggled against him while my fists tangled in his hair. He groaned and pulled me away gently by my waist.

"Minx" he chastised but his eyes were still hungry, darker than they should be after his recent hunt. I tried to pull him back to me but he kept me stationary his strong hands encircling my waist. I felt defeat wash over me quickly replaced by frustration. Anger bubbled in my chest seeping its way up to my mouth. Suddenly I exploded;

"Fine" I snapped fighting to lose Edward's hold on me. He released me instantly shock plastered across his chiselled features.

"Bella," he sighed my name the way he usually did when he was about to give me a lecture of the do's and don'ts concerning our physical relationship. Honestly I couldn't comprehend why he would keep refusing my advances. Had he not promised we would try after the wedding! Shouldn't he want to test his boundaries? I knew I was acting childish but I couldn't help it. I was _so _tired of.......well frankly I was tired of surprising every God given hormone I had. Another wave of irritation washed through me as I met Edward's intense gaze. Damn him, he knew I couldn't think when he did that.

"Yea yea yea.... me weak.... you strong....sex bad. I've heard it all before Edward!" I was yelling; good thing Charlie was a sound sleeper.

"Bella Love, please try to understand..." he spoke to me as if i was a child having a tantrum-which is exactly what I must have looked like- but it only added to my frustration. He stepped toward me and I took two steps away from him, he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know Edward, I get it! You have made it clear over and over again how horrible it would be if we _ever _had any type of physical relationship that went past first base!" my voiced cracked on the last word causing my shoulders to slump. I could feel the treacherous tears that threatened to spill down my face and I did my best not to look directly at Edward-who was in fact watching me intently, his lips drawn in a tight line. "I guess I'll just die a virgin!" I yelped out staring to the floor when i felt the hot tears finally making their escape down my face.

Before I could blink, or even think to blink I was back in Edward's arms, his cool fingers wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"First of all, I have no intentions of allowing you to die." His breath fanned out against my face engulfing me in is sweetness. "And second of all, you will not spend eternity a virgin Bella. I'll make good on my promise." I looked up at him slowly, his eyes pierced my soul and suddenly that pesky heart of mine was on the brink of exploding. I knew I shouldn't say it, but the words were out of my mouth before I could shut it effectively and end my ranting.

"I don't believe you." I whispered more to myself than him though I knew he would be able to hear me even if I was locked in my closet with a pillow to my face. He tilted my chin upwards with his cold index finger.

"You think I would lie to you?" His voice was serious and deep, his eyes were pools of burning honey edged with black.

"You have before..." I barely rasped. I regretted my words as soon as I spoke them. Edward's body went stiff, his finger dropped from my chin as his eyes darkened with an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on. If I didn't know better I would say it was desire; but there was no room for an emotion like that in a time like this. "Edward?" I spoke his name tentively, my eyes searching his. All at once I was pulled against his stone body, his lips crashed into mine as one of his hands pressed against the small of my back, the other one tangled itself into my hair. My head swam with the sweetness of his scent and I revelled in the moment of intimacy knowing that Edward would reach his limit soon and end it as quickly as it had begun. Then I was being lifted into his arms as he strode over to my purple clad bed tossing me unceremoniously onto the mattress.

"Edward! Wha..what are you doing?" I sputtered trying to sit upright. My head snapped towards his face. His eyes were definitely darker than they should be and a fraction of my rationality wondered if he had lost his control but I quickly buried the thought reminding myself that Edward's never ending self control was the cause of my current irritation.

"I'm doing what you want Bella, I'm just as tired as you are of repressing what every fibre of my being screams at me to do." His voice was as dark as his eyes and my stomach knotted but not from fear. I watched him speechlessly as he snatched his shirt from over his head revealing his perfectly marble formed chest. "I'm making good on my promise to Bella....Now."

_**Tee Hee – don't worry guys I know my rating boundaries! Lol but I love leaving you guyss in suspense sorry about the long delay for my update but school was really crazy! Any ways ennnnjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy and review please :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3: Eves dropping is a crime**_

"Edward! Dammit it's rude to eves drop!" I whispered yelled trying to tame my heart which was at the moment threatening to rip itself free of my rib cage. Edward mashed his perfect marble lips together in effort to hide the smile that still appeared in his eyes. "You scared the crap out of me." I said flatly after I was sure I wasn't suffering a stroke.

"Sorry love" he all but whispered, his voice dripping with amusement. I glared at him and he cocked his head to the side standing up straight and opening his arms, inviting me into the embrace I craved all day. The moonlight cascaded through the window and illuminated his perfect, chiselled features which in turn did wicked things to my insides. Suddenly my heart was hammering again.

I stood still gripping my dresser from behind afraid that if i moved my knees would give out again. Edward rolled his eyes that were now a perfect shade of golden honey after his hunt and chuckled slowly as he made his way toward me. His walk was strong but elegant and it did nothing to ease my heart palpitations. He drew my slender form into his arms slowly but firmly and let out a deep sigh. I smiled into his chest revelling in knowing that being away from each other was just as much of a struggle for him as it was to me. So much so that i wouldn't be surprised if Edward began hunting pigeons in the place of mountain lions so that he wouldn't have to go on these horrid hunting trips. I couldn't help but giggle as I imagined Edward crouched over poultry ready to attack.

"What's so funny" he asked, his velvet voice vibrating in his chest.

"Nothing" I said as innocently as I could manage lifting my face and pulling his head down to mine. It was instant fire as soon as our lips touched. I pressed my body against his and naughtily wriggled against him while my fists tangled in his hair. He groaned and pulled me away gently by my waist.

"Minx" he chastised but his eyes were still hungry, darker than they should be after his recent hunt. I tried to pull him back to me but he kept me stationary his strong hands encircling my waist. I felt defeat wash over me quickly replaced by frustration. Anger bubbled in my chest seeping its way up to my mouth. Suddenly I exploded;

"Fine" I snapped fighting to lose Edward's hold on me. He released me instantly shock plastered across his chiselled features.

"Bella," he sighed my name the way he usually did when he was about to give me a lecture of the do's and don'ts concerning our physical relationship. Honestly I couldn't comprehend why he would keep refusing my advances. Had he not promised we would try after the wedding! Shouldn't he want to test his boundaries? I knew I was acting childish but I couldn't help it. I was _so _tired of.......well frankly I was tired of surprising every God given hormone I had. Another wave of irritation washed through me as I met Edward's intense gaze. Damn him, he knew I couldn't think when he did that.

"Yea yea yea.... me weak.... you strong....sex bad. I've heard it all before Edward!" I was yelling; good thing Charlie was a sound sleeper.

"Bella Love, please try to understand..." he spoke to me as if i was a child having a tantrum-which is exactly what I must have looked like- but it only added to my frustration. He stepped toward me and I took two steps away from him, he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know Edward, I get it! You have made it clear over and over again how horrible it would be if we _ever _had any type of physical relationship that went past first base!" my voiced cracked on the last word causing my shoulders to slump. I could feel the treacherous tears that threatened to spill down my face and I did my best not to look directly at Edward-who was in fact watching me intently, his lips drawn in a tight line. "I guess I'll just die a virgin!" I yelped out staring to the floor when i felt the hot tears finally making their escape down my face.

Before I could blink, or even think to blink I was back in Edward's arms, his cool fingers wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"First of all, I have no intentions of allowing you to die." His breath fanned out against my face engulfing me in is sweetness. "And second of all, you will not spend eternity a virgin Bella. I'll make good on my promise." I looked up at him slowly, his eyes pierced my soul and suddenly that pesky heart of mine was on the brink of exploding. I knew I shouldn't say it, but the words were out of my mouth before I could shut it effectively and end my ranting.

"I don't believe you." I whispered more to myself than him though I knew he would be able to hear me even if I was locked in my closet with a pillow to my face. He tilted my chin upwards with his cold index finger.

"You think I would lie to you?" His voice was serious and deep, his eyes were pools of burning honey edged with black.

"You have before..." I barely rasped. I regretted my words as soon as I spoke them. Edward's body went stiff, his finger dropped from my chin as his eyes darkened with an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on. If I didn't know better I would say it was desire; but there was no room for an emotion like that in a time like this. "Edward?" I spoke his name tentively, my eyes searching his. All at once I was pulled against his stone body, his lips crashed into mine as one of his hands pressed against the small of my back, the other one tangled itself into my hair. My head swam with the sweetness of his scent and I revelled in the moment of intimacy knowing that Edward would reach his limit soon and end it as quickly as it had begun. Then I was being lifted into his arms as he strode over to my purple clad bed tossing me unceremoniously onto the mattress.

"Edward! Wha..what are you doing?" I sputtered trying to sit upright. My head snapped towards his face. His eyes were definitely darker than they should be and a fraction of my rationality wondered if he had lost his control but I quickly buried the thought reminding myself that Edward's never ending self control was the cause of my current irritation.

"I'm doing what you want Bella, I'm just as tired as you are of repressing what every fibre of my being screams at me to do." His voice was as dark as his eyes and my stomach knotted but not from fear. I watched him speechlessly as he snatched his shirt from over his head revealing his perfectly marble formed chest. "I'm making good on my promise to Bella....Now."

_**Tee Hee – don't worry guys I know my rating boundaries! Lol but I love leaving you guyss in suspense sorry about the long delay for my update but school was really crazy! Any ways ennnnjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy and review please :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cold Shower

My hands clutched the bedding as I stared into the eyes of the god like creature before me. His arms were tensed; his head high, and his stomach and abs....sweet Jesus those abs were perfect. I watched in awed silence as he lowered himself on the bed, hovering over my slight form almost as if he was hunting me- at least this is what i imagined Edward to be like when he hunted.

His eyes never left mine and he moved slowly as if he expected me to scream bloody murder and bolt to the nearest exit. His slid one hand to my waist, the other still holding his weight. My skin grew taught under his gloriously chilled touch and my stomach did summersaults that would put any Olympic gymnast to shame.

"Bella," he spoke my name huskily and my heart catapulted itself into my throat. He gently caressed the flesh of my exposed abdomen as he continued to speak.

"Bella, I want you, please." I was speechless. I sat there like a turd, eyes bugged out, mouth dry, eyes watering from forgetting to blink and possibly on the brink of heart failure. I let my jaw drop the snapped it shut again trying to say something, anything. God how I hated my feeble human body in times like this! Edward hovered over me all the while, his golden orbs bearing into my brown ones.

"Bella," he started again his voice laced with desperation. "Please, let me have you love....let me make love to you." My heart was practically jack hammering in my chest now as if it would pop out of the nearest body cavity. I gave up on articulation and managed a quick nod.

It was all Edward needed. His lips crashed upon my own and gently pressed his cool body into my feverish one. He slowly slid the hand from my stomach upwards past my rib cage and higher still. He growled softly against my lips and my body flew into over drive. I could hear my blood racing through every artery, vein and capillary held within my body. Edward broke the kiss suddenly and pushed himself up over me; his hot gaze almost sending me over the edge. He palmed my face in his free hand searching my eyes carefully.

"Are you sure Isabella?" He spoke the words almost reverently. I nodded once again, not trusting my speech ability in a time like this. He smiled that crooked smile that never failed to melt me to the core and rested his forehead against my mine. He kissed my cheeks, my nose my lips, my neck making a trail of cool pleasure along it until he reached the lobe of my ear. He rested his lips there whispering "Tonight Bella, I will make you mine." Then it happened. I went into shock...literally. My vision blurred and my head swam with Edward's seductively sweet scent. Then, everything went black.

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews! I know this chapt is a little short but it is because I have two papers due this week. Don't worry the next chapter will make up for this conciseness of this one but I knew I couldn't leave you guys in suspense for too long. Even though I'm leaving you at yet another cliff hanger lol! So give me some feeback guys ...do you thinks I'm getting the characters of Edward and Bella right? Would you like me to do some chapters from EPOV? Let me knw! Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Dammit All To Hell**_

I felt as if I was on fire. Every particle of my skinned burned with a fiery passion that felt sinfully wonderful. "Mmmm...Edward," I purred as my hands slithered over his marble chest.

"Bella........Bella!"

"Yes Edward!" I gasped responding eagerly to him. My head swam with his heady scent and I would have gladly suffocated in it if it was up to me. A low growl built in the chest I still stroked relentlessly, making me shudder in response.

"Bella How many fingers am I holding up?"

I giggled goofily at Edward's question.... I hadn't the slightest idea of exactly what foreplay entailed and if this was it I wasn't about to ask any inexperienced questions that would surely dampen the mood.

"Dammit Bella I swear if you don't open your eyes and tell me how many fingers I'm holding up I'm going to carry you to Carlise and demand he examine you."

My breathing halted, Carlise? Why would Edward bring Carlise into our romantic play? Something was definitely wrong.

"Bella for the love of my sanity open your eyes!" The desperate edge in Edward's usually velvety voice jolted me to my core. I bolted upright my eyes flying open only to be brought face to face with a very concerned Edward holding out two fingers waving them back and forth. Our eyes locked and he seemed to allow his tense pose to ease slightly.

"Edward....." I spoke his name slowly dragging out the syllables trying to make sense of our present predicament. "What happened?" Slowly the concerned edge slipped away from his face only to be replaced by the lopsided grin I had grown to love so much.

"Well.....you passed out on me love...again."

All at once I felt my throat constrict with the embarrassment that threatened to choke me. Of course......leave it up to Isabella Swan to choose the one opportunity of romantic bliss with the love of her existence to render herself unconscious. Suddenly I wished there was a nearby black hole I could catapult myself into.

"Uggg!" I grunted throwing myself backwards unto the mattress. I pinched my eyes tightly in hopes of preventing the embarrassed tears that I knew were certain to make their appearance any minute now. I felt Edward's cool breath on my face.

"Bella..."

I pinched my eyes tighter and ignored his fingers that roamed my cheek bones.

"Bella ..love please look at me."

"Why?" I blurted out my speech slurred from the tears I held back. "So you can tell me I told you so?"

"Why ...why would you think i would do that Bella?" His voice was silk.

My eyes flew open; rage mixing with my embarrassment creating a lethal concoction of emotional strain. I wriggled myself upright until i faced him nose to nose.

"Because it's true!" I exclaimed, the emotional dam braking and letting my frustration flow unhindered.

"You're right Edward! This...us...it will never work physically." I emphasised my words by flailing my arms in the small distance between us. "No matter how hard we try...the facts will still be there haunting us in every attempt we make. You... you are perfect Edward and I will always be the stupid

frail human either passing out or breaking my bones or bleeding all over the place." I dropped my eyes to my lap refusing to look at Edward whose eyes were sure to be smouldering. I whimpered slightly before I felt the fresh salty tears make their way down my cheeks.

An icy finger coaxed my chin upwards....yup, his eyes were doing that smouldering thing that threatened to rearrange my bodily organs. He watched me intently for a moment before slowly leaning in to place his lips over mine. I shivered in pleasure. He pulled me into his lap, tucking my head below his chin.

"Bella." He spoke my name as it was a prayer skimming the tip of his nose over my hair. "Don't ever, ever call yourself stupid in front of me again. It nearly broke my still heart. Do you understand?" His voice was gentle but held an authoritative tone that urged me to nod in response. He pushed me gently by my shoulders until his eyes of honey pierced my own.

"I love you ....Bella, unconscious, broken bones and all." His lips curled up into a grin that could be describes as no less than infectious. I felt my responding smile tug and my lips letting out a nervous giggle.

"What about the bleeding everywhere....do you love that too?" I asked smirking slightly.

Edward bent his head slowly until his lips touched the base of my throat before growling, "Especially the bleeding everywhere."

As if on cue my pulse began to sprint and my hands flew into his hair griping tighly.

"Easy there tiger," I joked, "Wouldn't want to cross those carefully placed boundaries of your now would we?" I felt Edward's chest rumble slightly from his low chuckle before he met my eyes once again.

He leaned into my face before barely whispering, "Believe me Bella, I the only boundaries that exist tonight are your own."

With that his lips were on mine, his tongue probing my lips gently for entrance. I opened to him immediately tightening my grip on his bronze locks. He kissed me senseless all the while his cool fingers created a icy path over my abdomen. I froze slightly as Edward broke out kiss his right hand fiddling with the hem of my tank top. I smiled widely granting permission to his silent request as I shakily lifted my hands above my head. Edward pulled me up slightly and hesitated for a minute before swiftly pulling the material over my head. I silently thanked fate for allowing him to be the one to remove it. With my luck if I had tried to remove my own shirt I would have probably ended up strangling myself.

Edward's eyes raked over my half nude form. I suddenly felt the need to hide my beige bra from his unwavering gaze. I lifted my arms to cover my chest but Edward was faster, wrapping my wrists in one of his large ivory hands.

"Don't....please don't hide from me love, I've waited so long...." He spoke softly his stare burning it way over my still form. He slid his free had over my stomach avoiding areas which screamed for his touch. I shut my eyes and focused on not hyperventilating. I felt his long fingers slide their way between the valley of my breasts and I nearly bolted off of the bed.

"Shhh...it's ok...trust me." Edward spoke just above a whisper as he followed his fingers with his lips. I felt like I was burning every where his cool hand and lips touched. I pulled out of Edward's grasp and shoved my hands into his hair again trying desperately to guide his mouth to where my body screamed out for his attention. He hovered over my right breast causing shudders to emit from within my core. I watched him as he slowly bent his head ....closer and closer; then his body went tense his head whipping around toward my closed bedroom door. He shot up off me throwing the covers over my barely clothed form.

"Edward?" I asked in confusion struggling to sit upright and effectively knocking my alarm clock off the stand beside my bed with one of my flailing arms.

"Lay down!" Edward hissed before disappearing into my closet.

I flew backwards carrying the covers with me and pulling them up to my neck. Seconds later my door creaked open.

"Bells? You ok? I heard some ruckus." Charlie's concerned voice almost made me feel guilty for having my personal Greek god hiding just feet away in my closet.....almost.

"Hmm.....yea dad I'm fine....just those dreams again. Sorry I woke you." I spoke slowly trying my best to slur my speech sleepily.

"Oh, well ok. Um....do you need some water or anything?"

"No dad, I'm fine." I said shakily trying my best to smile without my face twitching.

"Ok then Bells. Guess I'll see you in the.........what the...?"

Charlie' gaze shot towards the side of my bed and my eyes quickly followed his. There on the floor in all its glory was Edward's shirt laying treacherously beside my bed. My heart sped into over drive as Charlie's eyes narrowed as he walked slowly but steadily to the treacherous piece of clothing on the floor. Yup....I was screwed.

My eyes flickered to the closet hoping that maybe, just maybe Edward was fast enough to scurry out of the closet, grab his shirt and fly back into his hiding place without Charlie noticing. But I knew even vampire speed had its limitations. I watched in horror as Charlie bent beside me to pick up the article of clothing that would surely lead to my eternal grounding and Charlie's inevitable attempt at Edward's dismemberment. Well at least he was bullet proof.

I closed my eyes and waited for Charlie to unleash his furry. Instead........he chucked?

I let one eye pop open to watch Charlie and his bizarre reaction. Maybe his rage had affected his sanity. I turned my head slowly toward Charlie only to find him standing there with my broken alarm clock resting in his large hand. I vaguely remembered jolting it in my attemp to sit up earlier.

"That must have been one hell of a dream Bells." he mused smiling slightly before resting the clock back onto my nightstand and heading for the door.

The door clicked behind him as he left and I realized that I hadn't taken a breath since Charlie had begun his investigation. I gasped greedily sucking air into my lungs. My closet door opened with a slight creek causing me to jump slightly. There my Adonis stood, bathed in the moonlight, a crooked grin spread across his perfect lips. I could only hope that there would be more of Edward's clothes for Charlie to almost find on my bedroom floor before the night was over.


End file.
